EL MIEDO QUE DESAPARECIÓ
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 97 del manga. Ren no puede contenerse más cuando contempla la inocente y radiante sonrisa de Kyoko. ¿Qué pasara cuando él la vuelva a meter en la caravana del rodaje?.¿Y cómo reaccionará ella?. Lemon


**¿Me echabais de menos escribiendo?.¿Si, no?. ¿Se me nota de los nervios o excita?. Bueno, es lo que tiene que una buena idea te venga a la cabeza para un fic cuando son las 10 y media de la noche y yo me tengo que levantar a las 6 y media para coger dos autobuses para ir a clase. Ainsssss.¿Por qué la inspiración no llegará a las 4 de la tarde de un sábado?.**

**Bueno...sin soltaros más el rollo, os digo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitima autora, Nakamura Yoshiki, y que es posible que la historia contenga algo de lemon, aunque aun no estoy segura del todo. De igual modo, este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo 97 del manga, así que, los que aun no hayan llegado a él (pufffff,¿a quien engaño?. Todos lo habremos leído ya cien veces. Jjajajajaj), que se abstengan de leer y, si lo hacen, es solo bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

_**EL MIEDO QUE DESAPARECIÓ**_

-Cuando el director Ogata me dijo que habías llegado, mi miedo desapareció-le dijo Kyoko con una de aquellas sonrisas inocentes que la hacían verse tan comestible a sus ojos.-El solo pensar que Tsuruga-san esta cerca, me da fuerzas. Gracias a tu presencia, no tuve miedo de V.G. Tú me diste coraje y confianza. Sentí que tenía coraje.

Algo fue como si se rompiera en el interior de Ren cuando la oyó decir aquellas palabras.

Momentos antes, cuando estaba solo en la furgoneta, todo él hervía de rabia por culpa de Fuwa Sho, sabiendo que este le había retado de forma clara a que hiciera algo con Kyoko, a que tratara de sacarle de la mente y el corazón de ella con una sonrisilla de suficiencia en la cara. Sin embargo, tras dormir sobre su regazo, teniendo que haberse contenido para no acabar besándola cuando la había visto dormida, le soltaba aquellas palabras con aquella dulzura.

¡¿Qué demonios pretendía?!.¡¿Acaso buscaba un modo de destruir todas sus defensas, entrar en su corazón por mucho que él tratara de mantenerse oculto tras los muros?!.¡¿De invadir su interior hasta que solo hubiera Kyoko dentro de su alma?!.

Sus dedos se crisparon en un gesto involuntario y, lamentablemente, con aquella sonrisa de total confianza de ella delante de sus ojos, le era imposible detenerse en esos instantes. Dio unos pasos que no supo que había dado hacía esta y, aun viendo que Kyoko se mostró extrañada en que se acercara de golpe hacía ella, solo pudo seguir haciéndolo mientras esta parecía algo perdida.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó, preocupándose por él, dirigiéndole aquellos ojos dulces hacía su rostro, haciéndola aun más deseable.

¡Oh!.¡Que dejara de torturarlo de semejante manera!.¡Ya sabía que había prometido que no haría nada para acercarse a ella, que siempre pondría una excusa para mantener la distancia, pero, con aquellas armas que Kyoko parecía desconocer que poseía, Ren se veía completamente derrotado!.

-Vamos al interior de la furgoneta-le dijo, pasando una mano por la cintura de esta, disfrutando de nuevo del pequeño tamaño que podía envolver con facilidad, con la voz más oscura de lo normal, que no pudo disimular aunque hubiera querido.

-¿Por qué?.¿Has olvidado algo?-le preguntó esta, desconociendo el peligro que se le venía en cima.

Desde luego, tenía que ser extremadamente inocente para no percatarse del cambio en el cuerpo, actitud y voz de este, que se veía a sí mismo incapaz de detenerse. Pero, claro, sin ningún tipo de experiencia anterior con hombres, ¿cómo iba a saber Kyoko lo que le hacía a su cuerpo, como le hacía reaccionar, como su corazón daba un salto en caída libre cada vez que le sonreía con aquel cariño y dulzura, de como tenía que refrenarse a sí mismo para no devorarla en el acto?.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el interior de la furgoneta, esta empezó a buscar a su alrededor, sin duda pensando que a Ren se le habría olvidado algo allí dentro y que la había hecho pasar para que le ayudara a buscar, sin embargo, este la cogió del brazo, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto de la impresión, por fin detectando algo fuera de lo normal en su mirada.

-¿Qué...qué ocurre?-murmuró esta, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa.

Se veía como una cervatilla cuando caía en la trampa de un cazador y sabía que no tenía escapatoria y, precisamente por aquella reacción concreta, hizo que sus frenos se rompieran sin remedio, como si tuviera entre las manos algo lo suficientemente frágil como para romperse con mirarlo y, aun así, deseara aprisionarlo contra su pecho.

Sin ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra más, con aquella mirada oscura que se apoderaba de él cuando sentía que perdía el control, se inclinó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, tratando de volverlos suaves antes de besarla.

Ella saltó al verle hacer aquel gesto y un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir aun más inocente e indefensa y, sin poder contenerse, acabó plasmando sus labios sobre los suyos como si estos fueran el lugar al que estaban destinados a estar.

Ya había pensando en ello antes, cuando había tenido que sujetarla en el ensayo, cuando practicaban en su casa para Dark Moon, cuando sintió su pequeño y tibio cuerpo contra el suyo, como encajó a la perfección entre sus brazos, en como su aroma lo había envuelto y aprisionado a ella incluso sin haberse dado cuenta.

Ahora, aquel mismo aroma volvía a rodearlo, notándola tensa bajo su contacto, con una de sus manos en la nuca de Kyoko, impidiendo que se retirara, y la otra en su cadera, tratando de acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, tratando de acercar aquel calor necesario contra él, necesitando sentirla, aferrarla a él de alguna manera para que su mera presencia dejara de torturarlo.

Aquellos labios que sabían a cielo temblaban bajo los suyos, y, cuando entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver que era debido a que todo el cuerpo de esta temblaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara más sonrojara que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

Soltando un jadeo, pensó si tendría tiempo suficiente para devorarla antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlos y, con la presión de su cuerpo, obligando a Kyoko a retroceder, hizo que esta cayera en el sofá, soltando un gritito de sorpresa cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla de pie, mirando a Ren con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, ya que este se había agachado hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, frente a su cuerpo, aun con aquella sombra cubriéndole las facciones.

-Tsu...Tsuruga-san, ¿qué...qué esta haciendo?-le murmuró esta, aun sin el suficiente aliento como para poder hablar todo de una vez y Ren, que tenía las manos colocadas sobre sus piernas, con aquella falda que cedía fácilmente ante ellas, solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo como toda respuesta, inclinándose de nuevo hacía ella.

Normalmente nunca había entrado de aquella manera con alguna de sus amantes, siempre buscando primero su comodidad antes de empezar aquel juego que era la seducción, pero aquella chica que tenía ante sí no conocía nada de aquel mundo, no sabía como se jugaba ni tampoco podría saber que aquella reacción en él no era normal. Solo era que...no podía controlarse.

Una pequeña voz en su mente, parecida a la de Yashiro-san, le decía desde algún lugar lejano que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo, que ella debía de estar asustada sin lugar a dudas, pero, aunque eso su parte consciente lo sabía perfectamente, su parte inconsciente era la que estaba llevando la voz cantante y esta le estaba diciendo que tomara a Kyoko allí mismo, en aquel sofá, que alejara todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Fuwa Sho bien lejos de ella y se instalara en su interior de un modo permanente y para siempre, imborrable.

Cuando sus labios, aun húmedos, volvieron a estar sobre los de ella, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en abrirlos, conseguir pasar a través de ellos para llegar a su interior, fundirse con ella, poseerla, mientras sus manos ascendían por sus muslos, haciéndola temblar cada vez más ante su tacto, ante semejante intimidad que jamás tuvo antes con un hombre, haciendo que un nuevo gruñido escapara desde el fondo de su garganta, soltando por poco gorgoritos de placer ante semejante idea tan primitiva.

Debería estar golpeándose a sí mismo por semejante actitud, pero todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en ella, en su sabor, en su textura, en como su aliento se escapó, en busca de aire, cuando ya no pudo mantener sus labios cerrados y le dieron la oportunidad de entrar, devorándola mientras la apretaba contra el respaldo del sofá de la furgoneta.

De no ser él tan alto y ella tan pequeña, aquella posición hubiera sido, cuanto menos, complicada, pero como ya había pensado, Kyoko era perfecta para él, para su cuerpo, para su tamaño, para sus sentidos...

Las manos de esta se colocaron sobre sus hombros en dos apretados puños, pero no le dio importancia si era para acercarlo o alejarlo de ella, perdiéndose en su suave sabor, que embotaba sus sentidos, sus terminaciones nerviosas y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que contara con un soplo de vida, alzando poco a poco su falda, necesitando el contacto con su piel cuanto antes.

Kyoko jadeo cuando sus lenguas batallaron, o, más bien, cuando la de Ren la obligó a luchar contra a él, a que tratara de rechazarlo, de detenerlo. Y, de nuevo, jadeo cuando notó las manos cálidas de este subir por sus piernas, levantando sensaciones incendiarias por su piel.

¡¿Cómo habían acabado de semejante modo?!, pensó esta entre asustada y...¿excitada?.¿Era eso lo que hacía que su corazón fuera más deprisa que un tren con carga peligrosa, notándolo trotar en el fondo de su pecho, perdiéndose en lo que este le hacía?. Siempre se había imaginado siendo besada por un príncipe para su primera vez, pero, aunque Ren tenía un buen material de príncipe...¿un príncipe besaba a la princesa de aquella manera, como si estuviera comiéndosela, como si fuera a morir si sus labios no se estaban tocando?.

De seguir de aquel modo, sabía que acabaría perdiéndose completamente en él, en lo que le estaba haciendo, saltando con sorpresa cada vez que aquellas manos subieran aun más, las cuales ya habían llegado más allá de sus rodillas. Y todo lo que se veía capaz de hacer contra él era colocar los puños sobre sus hombros, tratando de no notar toda aquella fuerza masculina dirigida hacía ella.

El móvil de Tsuruga-san, que siempre dejaba en la furgoneta durante los ensayos para evitar distracciones durante el rodaje, sonó tan alto en el silencio del coche, solo roto por los sonidos hambrientos que este hacía contra ella, que ambos saltaron y volvieron la cabeza hacía el aparato, igual de sorprendidos.

-De...debe de ser importante-murmuró Kyoko, con apenas voz, tratando de alcanzar este con la mano.

Pero los dedos de Ren la cogieron de la barbilla, colocandola de nuevo en su lugar, cerca de él, impidiendo que ella se alejara de aquel momento.

-Olvida el teléfono-le dijo con aquella voz oscura que podía hacer que cualquier columna vertebral se transformara en mantequilla, con aquellos brillantes ojos solo pendientes de ella.

-Pero...puede ser importante-susurró esta, removiéndose con inquietud cuando una de las manos de Ren, la que no había salido de debajo de su falda, siguió ascendiendo.

-He dicho que lo olvides-le ordenó. Y, sin concederle un minuto para que pudiera volver a quejarse, se hundió en ella, aprovechando que había tenido la boca abierta para quejarse.

La aterciopelada textura, su calor, sus pequeños gemidos contenidos que le hacían vibrar...Todo Kyoko era una tentación en sí misma para él y no iba a dejarla escapar ahora, no cuando la tenía a su merced, marcándola, poseyéndola, reclamando el derecho de tratarla como suya.

Al torcer el rostro para profundizar el beso, invadiendo su boca de nuevo, entrando y saliendo como le gustaría estar haciendo con otra parte de su anatomía, notó como ella se dobló, como no pudo seguir resistiéndose a él, y, evitando un rugido de triunfo solo porque eso significaría separarse de sus labios, siguió explorándola, pretendiendo que perdiera todas sus inhibiciones.

Unos malditos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a salir de nuevo de aquel momento, maldiciendo a aquel que llamaba y a todas sus generaciones venideras a un lugar horriblemente cálido en el infierno por atreverse a interrumpirles en semejante momento.

-Lla...llaman-murmuró Kyoko, aun roja como un tomate, haciendo que este notara el calor de sus mejillas cuando llevó las manos a su rostro, viendo aquella mirada avergonzada y dulce que solo le hacía sentir deseos de atarla allí dentro y no dejarla salir jamás trataban de poner su atención en alguna otra parte.

-Si los ignoras, yo también lo haré y ya no nos molestaran-le dijo, pasando sus labios por los suyos en una suave caricia.

Pero los golpes en la puerta se repitieron.

-¡Kyoko!.¡Ren!.¡Sé que estáis ahí dentro!.¡¿Estáis bien?!-preguntó, preocupado el pobre de Yashiro-san, con toda su buena intención.-¡Os esperan para grabar!.

Sintiendo aquello como una puñalada, no le quedó de otra más que apartarse del cuerpo de esta, poniéndose en pie, recomponiendo la falda de la muchacha, antes de ir a abrir.

-Terminaremos esto más tarde-le dijo Ren, aun con aquella mirada oscura, pero Kyoko no pudo ni moverse, aun sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

Oyó la voz de Yashiro-san en la puerta cuando Tsuruga la abrió, preguntando que era lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, diciendo que, por un momento, había pensado que se habían marchado a otro lado a caminar y los habían dejado tirados con el rodaje.

-Nada. No hacíamos nada-comentó Ren, volviéndose a mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta, haciendo que toda Kyoko temblara sin remedio bajo el peso de aquellos ojos fijos.

A ella también la necesitaban para grabar, pero, desde luego, Ren había sido tan observador como para saber que, de haber salido de allí junto a él, hubiera ocasionado que todos notaran que algo raro ocurría entre ellos.

Kyoko no era capaz de disimular en una situación como aquella y, aunque Ren se mostrara tranquilo, ella temblaría cada vez que se le acercara. O esquivaría su mirada, o se mantendría alejada de él en algún rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Aun con todo, supo que, de todas formas, tendría que encararlo, pero...¿qué había querido decir con eso de ``terminaremos con esto más tarde´´?.

…...

Tras conseguir hundirse lo suficiente en su personaje como para que no hubiera mayores problemas durante la grabación, Kyoko se fue al hotel con las demás miembros femeninas de la serie, aquellas que parecían completamente diferentes fuera de sus papeles, siendo chicas vivaces, alegres, que siempre estaban bromeando entre ellas, impresionándola con la facilidad con la que podían entrar y salir de sus personajes, como autenticas profesionales.

Tan poco acostumbrada a que otras chicas la toleraran a su alrededor, solo procuraba hablar poco y sonreír cuando el resto lo hacía, tratando de integrarse. De ser de otro modo, estas la despreciarían como las niñas de su escuela elemental, durante la secundaria... Siempre por culpa de la larga sombra de ese maldito de Fuwa Sho. Shotaro tenía que haberla molestado incluso cuando no se encontraba a su lado, ganándose el odio de todas las chicas desde los 5 años solo por el hecho de vivir en su casa y que este no se tomaba la molestia de conversar con nadie más que con ella.

Compartía la habitación de hotel con Momose-san, lo que solo había logrado que su relación con la muchacha fuera aun mejor que con el resto, aunque esta aun no consiguiera vislumbrar el brote de ira helada de la sonrisa de Tsuruga como Yashiro y ella si lograban vislumbrar.

Pensando de nuevo en él, tras salir de la ducha, con solo el albornoz, sintió las mejillas arder de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón y hubiera encendido un horno en su interior. Su piel se erizó, recordando lo que este le había hecho dentro de la furgoneta, y se llevó los dedos a los labios cuando recordó del modo en que la había besado, no pareciéndose en nada a alguna de las escenas románticas del cine que pudiera recordar de su niñez. Más que una bonita mini-explosión de sentimientos, había acabado siendo un festín donde ella era el plato principal.

Y, aun así, dejándose caer sentada en la cama, no podía decirse interiormente que esto la hubiera disgustado en absoluto.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Momose-san, que era la única de las dos que estaba aun vestida, esperando el turno para el baño, le dijo con una sonrisa que ella iría a abrir.

Oyó a esta hablando animadamente con alguien mientras Kyoko se secaba un poco el húmedo cabello con la manga del albornoz, preguntándose quien podía ser su visita a aquellas horas de la noche, pensando que tendría que tratarse de alguna de las chicas, que vendría a sugerir que salieran a alguna parte.

Sin embargo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia muchacha, la persona que la acompañaba no era ninguna de las chicas del rodaje, si no que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo Tsuruga Ren.

-Tsuruga-san me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que hablar contigo, así que iré por un rato al cuarto de las chicas, así que no tenéis que tomároslo con prisa.

Antes de que Kyoko le rogara que se quedara en el cuarto, que no hacía falta que se marchara de esa forma y que podían hablar delante de ella, Momose-san hizo una inclinación hacía Ren, que este contestó de manera respetuosa, y los dejó solos en el cuarto, haciendo que esta sintiera como si alguien hubiera drenado el aire del cuarto.

-Las chicas te aprecian, a pesar de que te temen cuando estas en tu papel de Mio-le comentó Tsuruga, como si la situación no resultara algo incomoda después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en la furgoneta aquel mismo día.

Kyoko solo se vió capaz de asentir con la cabeza, sonrojándose violentamente mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo y Ren, de pie junto a ella, tan cerca que podría extender la mano y acariciar aquellos sedosos mechones de negro cabello, se dijo que qué demonios pensaba hacer llendo al cuarto de una chica de noche.

Durante el día, había tenido un momento de descontrol, sus defensas se habían venido abajo y no había podido controlarse. De acuerdo. Pero eso no justificaba su presencia ahora en aquel cuarto.

Cuando le había dicho a esta que terminarían con lo suyo más tarde, había sido durante aquel momento de pasión que aun le embargaba, cuando aun le parecía posible encerrarla en aquel lugar para siempre, teniéndola siempre a su merced. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, después de que se plantara de nuevo sobre sus pies, se dijo que había cometido un terrible error del que, tal vez, no podría recuperarse nunca.

Kyoko era una chica inocente, encerrada en las costumbres japonesas y él, como una bestia salvaje sin capacidad de pensar, se había lanzado sobre ella, seguramente asustándola como el infierno. Lo que también explicaría porque ella mantenía la mirada baja, incapaz de mirarlo por mucho que él deseara que lo hiciera.

-Yo...quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido...en la hora del almuerzo-acabó susurrándole, incapaz de dar los pasos que lo separaban de la cama por temor a asustarla.

Esta alzó sus enormes ojos hacía él, tal vez sorprendida por sus disculpas, pero no pareció capaz de decir nada, volviendo la vista de nuevo hacía sus pies, que pendían descalzos hacía el suelo. Y, desde luego, tampoco había sido sensato por su parte acudir a la habitación cuando ella acababa de salir de la ducha, exhalando aquel aroma único suyo por todo el cuarto, alterándole los sentidos, viendo toda aquella piel que el albornoz le dejara ver, sabiendo que no había nada debajo, notando como sus parpados caían, tratando de memorizar aquella figura.

¡Demonios!.¡Desde luego que no podía salir nada bueno de allí si seguía envuelto en su aroma!. Tenía que despejarse, tratar de que esta no le tuviera miedo. Tenía que inventarse alguna excusa creíble, como que aun estaba medio-dormido cuando sucedió, que ella creyera para retomar su confianza. Pero...tampoco se sintió demasiado bien mentirle en su cara.

¿Por qué no podía tenerla?, le preguntó una voz en su mente. Porque sabes que has hecho cosas malas y no te la mereces, le respondió otra. No quiero hacerle ningún daño, sonó otra diferente, pareciendo sincero. Pero tampoco pretendes jugar a las casitas con ella, chico. Sabes que la quieres en tu cama, debajo de tu cuerpo con sus piernas bien abiertas para acogerte, sonó otra, maliciosa. Seria tan fácil estirar la mano y acariciar de nuevo aquellas mejillas, murmuró una, anhelante.

Kyoko, notando que Ren no se movía ni decía nada más, alzó la vista hacía él, extrañada. Algo en su figura había cambiado en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras de disculpa, como si, interiormente, estuviera batallando consigo mismo pero, aun sabiendo por lo que este pasaba, no se vió capaz de ayudarle por temor a lo que este podría hacer si se acercaba a él.

¿Era temor lo que sentía?, se preguntó a sí misma, frunciendo el ceño, cuando una parte de ella se quejó ante aquella afirmación. Tsuruga le podía despertar muchos sentimientos confusos en su interior que no parecía capaz de entender, pero...¿temor?. No, aquel sentimiento no tenía cabida con los demás.

Entonces...¿de qué se trataba?.¿Qué era aquella sensación hormigeante que se extendía por ella cuando se imaginaba poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él, tratando de calmarlo?. Era como si una pequeña llama se hubiera prendido en algún punto de su estómago y el calor resultante se fuera extendiendo poco a poco por ella, tratando de llegar a todas partes, haciéndole difícil la capacidad de pensar.

-Yo...te perdono-carraspeó Kyoko, aun con la vista clavada en el suelo, tratando de entenderse a ella misma.

¿Por qué se encontraba tan calmada y emocionada al mismo tiempo cuando estaba a solas en el mismo cuarto con quien la había besado por primera vez de semejante manera?. Desde luego, algo estaba dejando de funcionar por su cerebro a marchar forzadas.

Ren pareció saltar en el lugar cuando oyó sus palabras, como si le hubiera liberado de algo y, aun titubeante, se acercó hasta la cama, haciendo que Kyoko se pusiera rígida incluso sin pretenderlo, arrodillándose a sus pies como había hecho ya antes en el suelo de la furgoneta, momentos antes de besarla de aquella manera que había barrido por ella.

Tragando saliva, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca, dejó que este tomara sus manos entre las grandes y cálidas de él, envolviéndolas con cierto cariño, mientras Ren trataba de que los ojos de Kyoko dieran contra los suyos de algún modo, necesitando aquella clase de conexión, consiguiendo su objetivo por fin cuando dejó que sus pulgares acariciaran aquella suave y tersa piel.

-¿De verdad me perdonas por lo que te hice?. Seguro que te dí un buen susto-comentó este, dirigiendo hacía ella unos ojos de cachorro tan irresistibles desde aquella posición que Kyoko se vió incapaz de hablar durante unos instantes, obligándose a carraspear de nuevo para recuperar su voz.

-Por supuesto. Sabía que te encontrabas mal después de que te obligara a desayunar y también acababas de despertarte. Desde luego, no estabas en tí mismo en esos momentos.

Ren no supo si debía sentirse contento o no porque ella misma hubiera encontrado una excusa para su comportamiento y lo hubiera perdonado. Era como si esta no se hubiera planteado en ningún momento que él querría besarla de hallarse lo suficientemente consciente de sus actos. Pero no comentó nada mientras miraba las manos que aun tenía entre las suyas, sin dejar de acariciarlas, mientras las voces seguían discutiendo en el interior de su cabeza.

-En realidad, había desayunado ya antes-le confesó, sin perder de vista sus manos, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de incredulidad que corrió por Kyoko.

-¿Cómo dices?-murmuró esta, confusa, pensando que había oído mal.

-Cuando comencé a bajar por las escaleras, encontrándoos a Fuwa Sho y a ti en aquel lugar apartado, solos, acababa de terminar de desayunar con Yashiro, pero...necesitaba alguna excusa para apartarte de ese chico.

-¿Por qué?. ¡Sabes lo que te cuesta comer y, aun así,¿te obligaste dos veces?!.¡Por eso te encontrabas tan mal!-se quejó Kyoko, apretando sus manos, acercándolas más a su cuerpo incluso sin darse cuenta.

-No podía dejaros a los dos solos en aquel lugar. No cuando estabas hablando con él.

-Solo...estábamos hablando del incidente con ese Beagle. No lo estaba perdonando por lo que me hizo ni nada por el estilo-se quejó esta, luciendo algo más tranquila.

-Lo sé. Sé lo que sientes por tu parte, pero, del mismo modo, sé que es lo que esta sintiendo él.

Kyoko frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-Ese chico esta enamorado de tí-le dijo sin más, alzando la vista de nuevo hacía ella.

Esta parpadeó, como si, de repente, Tsuruga hubiera empezado a hablar en algún idioma diferente que no consiguiera entender, pero, tras unos instantes, cuando pareció procesar sus palabras, empezó a reírse, tan alto y claro que Ren hubiera tenido que unirse a ella si no estuviera hablando de semejante tema.

-¡¿Qué?!.¡¿Sho enamorado de mí?!.¡Eso seria imposible!.¡Yo soy su sirvienta particular, nada más!-comentó, tratando de secarse las lágrimas que le habían subido a los ojos tras las carcajadas, pero, con Ren todavía sujetándola, tuvo que llevar las manos de este también a su rostro, donde se quedaron.

-No es ninguna broma. Ese tipo esta dejando de verte como a esa simple amiga de la infancia de la que se podía aprovechar. Confía en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?-le preguntó esta, aun luciendo una sonrisa a pesar de que las manos de Tsuruga estaban sobre su cara, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara por el contacto.

-Porque un hombre que esta enamorado puede ver a un rival sin problemas-le soltó, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, consiguiendo que la sonrisa que aun se había dibujado en los labios de Kyoko desapareciera de golpe, estudiando su expresión, tratando de comprender.

-¿Qué?.¿Eso que signifi...?-preguntó esta.

Pero Ren, aun con las manos sobre el rostro de esta, se alzó hacía ella, besándola de la manera en la que tendría que haber hecho por primera vez.

Solo paseó sus labios por encima de los suyos de manera suave, como si cada pequeño movimiento fuera demasiado especial para que lo dejara atrás sin estudiarlo, oyéndola jadear contra él. Pero Kyoko, a pesar de que se quedó recta como una vela, se mantuvo quieta, parpadeando con sorpresa pero teniendo que cerrar los ojos cuando aquellos suaves labios siguieron acariciándola de aquella manera lenta y metódica, como hechizándola.

Sí, pensó. Aquella era la forma en la que el príncipe besaba a la princesa, encadenándola a él de una manera tan suave y dulce que a esta le seria imposible quejarse por ello.

Aquellos labios de satén caliente se extendieron por los suyos como un bálsamo, ciñendola, alentándola para que ella también repitiera aquel suave movimiento, haciendo que, sin darse cuenta, se acercara más al borde de la cama, tratando de ponerse más al alcance, llevando sus manos hacía los hombros de él, de una manera un tanto diferente a aquella tarde.

En vez de encontrarse perdida en la pasión, temiendo lo que pasaría, se sentía transportara por alguna clase de suaves plumas que la acariciaban por dentro de su propia piel y, cuando aquella sensación no fue suficiente, entreabrió los labios, sabiendo que él se haría cargo de la situación en cuanto la notara ceder de algún modo.

La lengua de este entró en ella con una pasada melosa, haciendo que toda su piel temblara, pero Ren, arrodillado en el suelo como había estado, se puso en pie, inclinándola hacía la cama, prefiriendo no dejarle un momento para pensar, temiendo que ella se arrepintiera de dejarle hacer aquello ante cualquier mal movimiento por su parte.

Dejó el resto de su cuerpo relegado a un segundo plano por el momento, moviéndose tímidamente sobre la cama, seguramente inquieta por las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando, tratando de dejarla lo suficientemente suave por sus besos que no se viera capaz de impedirle hacer nada más cuando llegara el momento, entreabriendo los ojos un instante para comprobar con aprobación la expresión soñadora en el rostro de ella.

No hubiera esperado poder tener un momento como aquel de nuevo con Kyoko, pero tampoco era tan estupido como para dejar pasar aquella ocasión de oro.

Colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas, obligó a que las dos tiernas guardianas de su centro se separaran sin dejar que abandonara aquella expresión soñadora. Pero, cuando su mano izquierda se dejó caer sobre el cuello de Kyoko y comenzó a descender lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel bajo los dedos, esta se tensó bajo él cuando el albornoz cedió a sus caricias y se abrió para él, revelando sus pequeños pechos.

Ren no pudo evitar la tentación de contemplarlos, aquellas dos cumbres besadas de rosa en sus cimas ascendiendo hacía él, pero esta se sonrojo, haciendo que el rubor se extendiera por aquella cremosa piel, coloreándola por entero de rojo, haciendo que sintiera deseos de morderla para comprobar si realmente era tan dulce como parecía ser. Sin embargo, se ancló a sí mismo a contenerse un poco e impidió que esta le tapara la vista con las manos, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto-le dijo, haciendo que su rostro se coloreara aun más de rojo.

-Sí, sí que deberíamos-le susurró junto a la piel de su cuello, dejando un camino de pequeños besos, simples caricias de sus labios para que sintiera estos sobre su piel y disfrutó cuando ella se alzó de la cama, jadeando, cuando el camino siguió descendiendo poco a poco hacía sus pechos, sin que Kyoko pareciera darse cuenta.

Tomó una de aquellas cimas entre sus labios sin perderla de vista, sonriendo para sí cuando esta gimió, tratando de taparse la boca con un puño, pero los sonidos escapaban de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlos, así que, saboreándola, la tomó en su boca una y otra vez, pasando al otro pecho para darle un tratamiento similar, conduciendo lentamente una mano hacía la unión de sus piernas, queriendo comprobar si ella se encontraba tan preparada como le parecía.

Soltó un gruñido sobre el pecho de Kyoko cuando la cálida humedad le dio la bienvenida a su mano y, observando el rostro de esta de nuevo, no queriendo perderse nada, acarició la sensible carne, viendo como esta saltaba de nuevo en la cama, buscando aire inútilmente mientras Ren no detenía su dulce asalto, encontrando el botón de sus nervios y trabajando sobre él, disfrutando de los sonidos de los gemidos de esta acariciando sus oídos.

-No, no, no-murmuraba esta entre los sonidos del cuarto, seguramente demasiado tímida como para que solo se tumbara allí a disfrutar de lo que le hacía.

Así que, sabiendo que su rostro volvería a mostrar aquella expresión oscura, se alzó sobre su cuerpo, sacando su mano de entre sus cuerpos hasta que dio contra su centro.

Kyoko abrió los ojos cuando sintió la dura longitud en su parte más intima, tal vez algo temerosa de lo que acabaría pasando en aquel cuarto, pero Ren volvio a capturar sus labios y cualquier pensamiento de huir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde se esfumo como la niebla en la mañana.

Tan perdida consiguió volverla que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando este desabrochó sus pantalones o cuando acabó por abrir por completo el albornoz. Solo supo que una vez sentía el tejido de sus vaqueros contra su piel como algún tipo de aceite corporal, extendiéndose por ella, y que, en la siguiente ocasión, lo único que los separa de la unión total era un ultimo acercamiento por parte de Ren.

Se sorprendió ella misma cuando sintió su cuerpo tan caliente bajo él, con sus brazos rodeándola, con aquellos ojos oscuros sin perderla de vista o su aroma masculino envolviéndola como una sabana de seda, sin ni siquiera poder pensar si en algún momento de su vida se había sentido de aquel modo, tan...libre, tan ¿femenina?.

Perderse en los labios de Tsuruga, dejándose acariciar por él, era como descubrir cada rincón de su feminidad, como si este alabara cada cosa que hubiera en ella con sus caricias. ¿Pasaba aquello siempre que un hombre y una mujer se unían de aquella manera o era una creación propia y única de Ren, aquel emperador de la noche que podía consumir a cualquier ser racional entre sus brazos, haciendo que se perdieran para siempre.

Cuando sintió a este en su entrada, sus labios volvieron a devorarla, pero no como aquella tarde, si no de aquella manera delicada, como si se pudiera pasar horas y horas besándola sin agotarse jamás, sin cansarse del contacto, la textura o su sabor. La hizo perderse de nuevo de tal manera que, cuando se hundió en ella, con todo el cuidado que se vió capaz en aquellos momentos, solo notó vagamente una sensación tirante, una punzada de dolor y, ¿poco después?, la sensación de verse totalmente abierta.

Jadeó de nuevo en busca de aire, pero solo obtuvo el aliento de Tsuruga fundiéndose con el suyo, embotándole los sentidos, llenándose aun más de él, más de su sabor, más de su olor o de las sensaciones incendiarias que despertaba a través de su piel, ya fuera por dentro o por fuera.

Notó como este empezó a emerger con las caderas hacía ella y lo más natural pareció ser hacer lo mismo que él, tratando de salirle al paso, jadeando de nuevo cuando la sensación deslizante tocó toda clase de nervios dentro de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, haciendo que encogiera las piernas en torno a las caderas de Ren, clavándole las cortas uñas en sus hombros, dejándole pequeño caminos rojos y rosados a lo largo de su piel, que parecía oscilarse y cambiar bajo el movimiento de sus músculos.

-Tienes que llegar tu primero-le susurró este, hablando contra sus labios, creando una nueva caricia contra ella, gimiendo contra su boca incluso de manera inconsciente.

De haberle dicho esas palabras un poco después, hubiera sido tarde porque notó como una sensación cálida y cargada de energía se extendió por su cuerpo, dejándola sin aire, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, incapaz de resistirse ante aquella novedosas sensación que la propulsaba fuera de su propia piel, temblando entre los brazos de Ren, mientras este se inclinaba para verla mejor, disfrutando viendo como se perdía, como se quedaba sin aliento, como su cuerpo se encogía, como sus miembros no le respondía...

Le atrapó en su interior, con lo que Tsuruga, por mucho que quiso disfrutar de sus expresiones, tuvo que derramarse en su interior, de unirse finalmente con Kyoko mientras aun sentía las uñas de esta clavadándose en su piel.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, Kyoko miró a su alrededor como si no entendiera demasiado bien que era lo que había ocurrido allí y, volviéndose hacía Ren, le preguntó con la mirada que había sido aquello.

-¿Te ha gustado esa sensación?-le preguntó este, besando su frente y la punta de su nariz, incapaz de resistirse a volver a sentirla bajo sus labios aunque fuera de aquella simple manera.

Y, tímidamente, volviéndose a sonrojar, ella solo pudo asentir, avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que lo repitamos otra vez?-le sugirió, besandole un lado de la mandíbula.

Un nuevo sonrojo, aun más encendido que el anterior, se extendió por ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de hablar, solo boqueando contra él, haciendo que Ren luciera una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas que le hacían verse tan sexy y seductor.

-¿Eso es un sí?. Porque un hombre que esta con la mujer que ama podría estar entre sus brazos toda la noche si se pudiera-le dijo, continuando sus susurros por un lado de su cuello.

Sintió que Kyoko volvió a temblar entre sus brazos, aunque no supo determinar si fue por sus palabras o por las caricias que le estaba procesando, disfrutando de sus reacciones como si fueran una brisa continua en su alma y, ciñéndose de nuevo al rededor de su cuerpo, no esperó a que esta se decidiera a continuar o no.

Después de todo, le había confesado que él le daba valor,¿verdad?. Pues con valor seguirían ambos en aquella cama, hasta que el amanecer viniera a buscarlos.

**FIN.**

**¿Cómo es posible que hasta la página 4 fuera tan bien y luego, poco a poco, me fuera faltando el fuelle, sintiendo que no seria capaz de terminar de escribir este fic tal y como yo quería?. Bueno...eso tiene una fácil explicación.**

**Algunos HDP entraron a robar esta madrugada a casa, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, eran las 4 de la mañana. Yo me acosté a la 1, así que en esas 3 horas, quien fuera entró en casa y lo revolvió todo, mientras nosotros estábamos durmiendo y no nos enteramos de nada. Me encontré mi ropa, que me iba a poner esta mañana para ir a clase, tirada en la puerta de la cochera de mi casa, con mi mochila abierta encima, con todo tirado por el suelo, ya que me han sacado todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos, buscando dinero.**

**Y yo ahora pienso...¿cómo he tenido siquiera voluntad para terminar el fic?. Ni siquiera lo sé. Lo único en lo que he pensando en todo el día era en lo maravilloso que seria tener una escopeta a mano para este tipo de situaciones o un machete si es que hay necesidad de sentir la sangre de cerca, en parte, dando gracias de que no se hayan llevado el ordenador ni los móviles, ya que la policía dice que los rastrean de ese modo y los han encontrado así en más de una ocasión.**

**De no ser así, todas mis novelas a medias, mis fic´s sin terminar, mis investigaciones para informarme de temas de los que fuera a hablar y todas las fotos, videos y series que tengo aquí no les vuelvo a ver el pelo en la vida.**

**Supongo que para eso lo habré terminado, para celebrar que, dentro de lo que cabe, solo buscaban joyas y dinero en efectivo y han dejado atrás todo lo demás. Aunque no hemos vuelto a dormir desde las 4 y vamos todos echos unos zombies, viendo a ver como esta noche conseguiremos pegar ojo.**

**Bueno...de esta historia, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. La empecé con muchísima ilusión, con lo que quería hacer claro en mi cabeza. Lastima que eso no durara. Aunque, he estado escuchando una misma canción todo el tiempo mientras la escribía, lo que me ha ayudado bastante. Esta en youtube. Se llama ``Juventud Rota´´ y es un spanish cover.**

**Siempre me molestó que Ren se contuviera tanto con eso de que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, ya que no considero que lo que pasó en su pasado fuera realmente culpa suya, así que para eso estamos ahí las fan´s, para perfeccionar todos esos pequeños detalles que nos dejan esperando por más.**

**Si os ha gustado la historia, ya sabéis. Un review y yo os contestaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Me alegra ver cuanta gente hay aun activa por fanfiction y siempre es agradable conocer gente que comparte tu afición,¿verdad?.^^**

**Me voy despidiendo, manteneos sanos, nos seguimos leyendo y poner una alarma o a un buen perro guardián en casa.**

**Bye.**


End file.
